wickfandomcom-20200214-history
Benny
Wick= Benjamin (A.K.A. Benny) will be the 3rd or 4th child encountered, starting his hunt at 2:00 AM. Benny is by far the largest and oldest of the Weaver children. He is also the most intact, lacking scars or wounds that the others possess, giving him a much more human appearance. Benny differs from the other children in that he will not actively pursue the player, instead spending his time sleeping and waiting to be disturbed. When disturbed, Benny will easily overpower the protagonist, leading to their quick demise unless they escape. Behaviour Benny will spend his time sleeping in a random location on the map, allowing his snores to be heard echoing throughout the woods. Benny will remain passive until disturbed. He can be awakened by many sounds or visuals, but the most common is being in prolonged proximity to him while holding a candle. Even without a candle Benny can be awakened by walking into him. Certain events have also been known to awaken Benny. Once awake, Benny will get up and slam the ground with his fists. He will produce loud, guttural roars while pursuing and attacking. Each step he takes as he runs causes vision to shake, accentuating his strength and size. Benny's night vision has been implied to not be the greatest and this causes him to chase the nearest source of light such as a dropped candle. Once he finds a dropped lit candle, Benny can be observed slamming his fists into the ground, causing the candle to go out. If he does not find the player, he will simply go back to sleep. Death Animations *Benny will punch the player to the ground before continuing to pummel them until they fall unconscious. *With only one arm, Benny will pick up the player, glance at them, then punch them with his other fist. This sends the player flying across the forest. *Benny will pick up the player with both hands, roar in their face, then throw them to the ground. He will hit the player with both fists, causing them to black out. *Benny will grab the player and roar in their face before slamming them over his head and onto the ground. He then lifts the player up and throws the player a far distance away. Description Benny's girth is his most immediately noticeable feature, along with lacking any signs of decay. He has a hunched posture. His short brown hair is combed to the side, and the hair on the sides of his head is shaved. He has large brown eyes and freckles on his cheeks. He has crooked teeth and is always seen with his mouth slightly ajar. Benny wears an orange and yellow striped shirt with blue overalls. The overall strap on his left side is unfastened. He is barefoot. Achievements If the player can survive waking up Benny, they are awarded with the Steam achievement "Go Back To Sleep". Tips * Listen for his snoring that will echo from whatever area Benny has inhabited and avoid said area at all costs. * If waking up Benny proves unavoidable, the best option is to drop the candle and run from him in hopes he will chase the candle instead of pursuing the player. * Benny can be escaped by hiding inside the shack, house remains, or bus. Trivia * Benny is by far the largest and oldest of the Weaver children. * Benny is the most intact of the Weaver children. * Benny's collectibles depict him as being very religious. * It is possible that Benny is dyslexic due to him flipping the E in the spelling of his own name. * Benny sounds noticeably younger in his collectible sound clip than he appears in game, suggesting that this line may be from his much younger self. * Benny is the only character whose name never changed during development. * If the player wakes him up, there is a chance that Lillian can be heard saying "You're in trouble..." |-|No Way Out= Behaviour In No Way Out, Benny's behaviour is similar to the main game. However, he is now able to "sleep walk". Still snoring, Benny can be seen walking from one sleeping spot to another. The player should be wary of this by avoiding loud snoring areas as well as paying attention to the screen: when Benny takes a step, the ground will shake the player's "camera". Death Animations *Benny will stomp on TBubber multiple times. *He will knock TBubber down and smash his head in with a rock. Description Like his siblings, Benny has a new look in No Way Out. He is still wearing overalls (albeit green, bloodstained ones instead of blue), but is now shirtless and covered in bloody wounds, stitches, and boils. Unlike his previous look, he now is completely bald and has grey skin. Like Tom, Benny has a trail of wounds going down his neck. Also like Tom, he is wearing a broken mask that is poorly held together with stitches. The mask has rosy cheeks and blue eye shadow, slightly resembling a porcelain doll. He has piercing white eyes and small pupils. Trivia *A part of the poem Do Not Stand at My Grave and Weep by Mary Elizabeth Frye https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Do_Not_Stand_at_My_Grave_and_Weep was included with a tweet introducing Benny's No Way Out drawing https://twitter.com/HellbentWick/status/730177245378027520. |-|History= Benjamin Weaver, known as Benny, was a boy who lived during the early 1900's. He was the eldest son of John and Mary Weaver. He had four younger siblings: Tim, Tom, Caleb, and Lillian. According to the News Archive evidence, he would go to church with Mary, Caleb and Lillian every Sunday. There is evidence that he was very religious: one of his possessions is a King James Bible. In addition, another keepsake is a cross, made of two planks of wood and a single nail. The audio accompanying this item seems to be the voice of a younger Benny as he walks through the forest, presumably at night. He sounds frightened as he recites the bedtime prayer Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep. It is unknown why or when Benny experienced this event. The News Archive evidence also revealed that Benny would go to the Pine Creek Summer Camp every year. In an interview with Old Man Edwards, he reveals that his uncle was acquainted with Benny at the camp and recounted that Benny would often preach about twin brothers stolen in their sleep by the devil. This may be referencing his own twin brothers, Tim and Tom. Benny also said that he was sure they were coming back for him. In June of 1924, the Weaver family homestead burned to the ground. Mary was killed in the inferno, while John killed himself in the Wood Shed. Benny, along with his other two siblings, went missing. Their remains were never located. For an unknown reason, their ghosts haunt the forest. Benny in particular can be heard snoring very loudly. Travis "TBubber" Burton enters the woods on Halloween night in 2014. He is filming for his very popular YouTube channel about paranormal happenings. TBubber spends the night taking the Weaver children's belongings from the graves and placing them throughout the map, including Benny's items. This angers the children's spirits and they antagonize him for his endeavors. After placing the last item, TBubber was allowed to leave through the gate leading to the camp and, in turn, the Weaver property. However, once through the gate he faces Benny, prompting him to run for his life. Benny, Tom, Caleb and Lillian chase TBub into the Counselor's Cabin where someone kills him with a shovel. The following year, Sam goes into the woods to play Wick, a camp game inspired by the legend of the Weaver children. He spends the night collecting the children's belongings which had been left where TBubber last placed them. The ghost children pursue Sam the whole night. At 2:00 AM, Benny's snoring was reported to the police by local campers. At 6:00 AM, after collecting all the children's belongings, Sam finds himself before all the Weaver kids. Benny can be seen in the middle of them, holding Lillian. They do not attack him, instead seem to beckon him to join their group. They even made him his own grave next to theirs. The police do not find Sam or his remains, and his missing person case is still open. |-|Findings= Collectible Items Unlockable Items |-|Gallery= Gallery Gameplay Benny standing.png|Benny standing. Benny lumbering towards player.png|Benny chasing the player once awoken Benny close up.png|Benny up close. 6b9a721e2d54168a674604ec909fa4e3.png|Another close up of Benny ''No Way Out'' Gameplay benny's creepy face.PNG|Benny in the No Way Out trailer. benny's scarier face.PNG|Benny in the No Way Out trailer. No way Out Benny closeup 2.png|Benny pursuing the player No Way Out Benny closeup.png|Benny's face from an angle No Way Out Benny killscreen roar.png|A close up of Benny's face Official Images 1453247962 PosesWick Benny.jpg|Benny's official art. Go Back To Sleep.jpg|Benny in the achievement icon for "Go Back To Sleep". Benny No Way Out Steam.jpg|Benny in No Way Out. Misc. Bennysig.png|Benny's signature on the bus. Benny in photograph.png|Benny in the photograph evidence. wick bennyyyy.jpg|Official page for Benny in No Way Out Bennycard.png|Benny's Steam card art Video Wick No Way Out Benny Used Stomp Wick No Way Out Benny Wields A Rock References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Wick Category:No Way Out